


Russian Sweetness

by FanworkAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I haven't actually written fluff before so, I wrote it to base it on lingerie but, It is now, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, actually the fluff is okay its kinda cute at parts, actually theres quite a lot, also kinda sounds a little like I swallowed a dictionary, although its still there, apparently, basically in lamens terms its a fucking hot mess, but maybe i'm being hard on myself, half clothed sex, idk if thats a thing, if you squint maybe, im very aware, just a bit, just gay sex, most of the time its just cheesy, once again all I write is porn, over 5000 words of tooth rotting porn, read it and find out, sorta - Freeform, that sort of turned into being unimportant, there's some fluff at the beginning, theres a little, viktor likes it rough, who knows - Freeform, y'know be easy on me, yeah it's another long one, you're all whores for porn lets face it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanworkAuthor/pseuds/FanworkAuthor
Summary: After having been spoiled with an abundance of gifts from Viktor on his birthday, Yuuri decides to give Viktor a little show in some particularly sultry black lingerie. Tooth-rotting smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I intended just to have the fluff at the beginning as context but it got way out of hand and it's literally the longest single-chapter fic I've ever written (I think). Never written fluff before (lol) so bear with me, it's tooth-rotting stuff because I'm hopeless romantic who dreams too much.
> 
> Hoping the smut isn't too OOC or unrealistic - it got sappy towards the end, I started listening to slow music and I got way too into the feels. Hope it's okay!
> 
> Currently being beta-d.
> 
> \---
> 
> This is the slip I based Yuuri's outfit on!! Not a direct copy, but inspired by such:  
> https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/babydolls-and-slips/lace-trim-babydoll-very-sexy?ProductID=310066&CatalogueType=OLS

It was never easy for Yuuri to make decisions regarding his ice skating; whether it be routines, music, choreography, or even his gear. But suddenly the equation became much more complicated when Viktor Nikiforov was buying it for him. Why?  
“ _Because it’s for your birthday,_ ” Viktor had insisted, “ _And I’ll be damned if I can’t get you something you actually like. Just let me get you some nice things._ ”  
Yuuri didn’t really plan for the extravagance that his coach was quite obviously used to, especially in relation to the price tags. Viktor taken them to a few of his favourite shops so far, including Burberry (where the Russian pronounced that they wouldn’t leave the shop before buying Yuuri a rather pricey cashmere flannel) and had purchased some new gear for Yuuri to use in the rink, much to his own hesitance at the luxury of it all.  
“ _Viktor,_ put those down.”  
“You don’t like them?”  
“They’re nice but not like… literally _eight hundred thousand ruble_ nice. You can’t pay that much for a pair of skates. They scuff anyway.”  
“You’re such a worrypot, Yuuri.” Viktor chuckled, setting the skates back down. They’d been out pretty much all day, and Yuuri had tactfully managed to limit his coach’s spending for the most of it. He didn’t intent to let him spend years of the man’s fortunes on _his_ birthday. Yuuri had never realised that the man was such a spender, but looking back at the years he’d watched the idol of his dreams perform, coach and stay with him, he realised actually just how much of a pretty-boy he could and strived to be.  
Exiting the shop, Yuuri watched at Viktor’s gloved hand curled into one pocket, the other holding their bags in a loose grip. He hummed as he walked, singing something lowly in Russian to himself. It was graceful and sweet, and Yuuri wondered just what it was he was saying. One particular storefront caught his eye, blues snapping to the dimly-lit windows.  
“Let’s go in there!” He grinned, almost mischievously. Viktor pointed a finger to the glass-walled shop, mannequins laden with lacy and inconceivably suggestive clothing - or lack thereof. Yuuri paled, calculating the suggestion.  
“ _Viktor_.” Yuuri warned, eyeing up the inside of the store. It didn’t look too busy, but it was dark and flaunted femininity and sexuality from every angle. Yuuri realised suddenly how serious the other man was, swallowing nervously. It didn’t scare him, but the embarrassment of the concept was immense. What if someone recognised them? In _there_?  
“We don’t have to buy anything,” Viktor suggested, noticing Yuuri’s look of panic. “but let’s just look?” He seemed almost to be pleading, smiling cautiously as though not to frighten Yuuri.  
“Are you like… into that?” Yuuri prompted, lowering his voice to glance around them, hoping nobody would notice the pink tinge of shyness his ears took on.  
“I’m a man with needs, Yuuri, I never said it would have to be you.” He spoke almost endearingly, chuckling to himself. Yuuri sighed, giving in with a huff and a glance of ‘ _I’ll get you back, just wait_ ’. Viktor took the expression well, snorting lightly and nudging a hip into the side of Yuuri’s, making a beeline for the doorway.  
  
—-  
  
By the time they had made it home, it was dark and bitterly cold. Viktor had rushed out to get something to make them for dinner, setting their shopping down and attaching Makkachin to his lead for a walk.  
“ _Don’t touch your presents! I’m going wrap them up all pretty for you for your birthday._ ” He had chastised, threatening to be relentless at practice if they were so much as disturbed. Yuuri looked over to where the other man had set them under his counter. A thought struck him, and he suddenly hiccuped at the obscenity of the idea. _It could work_ , Yuuri considered, _and it would be a surprise to pay him back_. He sat for a minute, staring at the blank screen of his phone. Would it come in time? If he ordered it now, it should do. There were still five days left.  
He opened his internet app and searched for the shop, flicking through the items that came up before selecting the one he was looking for. Yuuri made a rough guess at the sizing, struggling to understand the foreign measurements. He paid and closed the app quickly, laying back into the sofa to consider _what the fuck did he just get himself into_?  
  
The package arrived the day before his birthday - he’d picked it up from the post office and slipped it into his gym bag, starting out for the rink before Viktor had even woken up. He said a silent word of thanks that Viktor lived in an apartment block with no postal boxes and made his way to the rink.  
Viktor joined him within an hour and began their training - it was fairly uneventful. Viktor wanted to work on quadruple flips with him, and pressed that it was only because of how highly it could score him (absolutely not because he revelled in the way Yuuri stretched and pounced to execute it properly).  
“Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow?” Viktor has asked, kneeling in front of Yuuri to unlace his skates. “We can go somewhere nice, I’ll treat you.” Viktor stood. Yuuri at first had declined politely, but watched at the other man’s face fell and instantly regretted the decision, gut twisting with guilt.  
“As long as it’s not too…” Yuuri waved his hands in the air indecisively.  
“Expensive?” Viktor answered, standing to help Yuuri to his feet. “It’s your birthday, let me dine you properly. I’m not a good cook myself, so in the least you’ll get some good food.” Yuuri sighed and looked at the man, blue eyes crowded with tenderness. How could he say no?  
“You don’t need to impress me.” Yuuri mumbled, standing to give Viktor a kiss. It was soft and innocent, hand resting on Viktor’s neck to draw him in. Viktor kissed back gently, eyelids fluttering closed and leaning down to meet the skater in the middle.  
“Quite, but I do have the duty of making sure my student is well looked after.” He winked, pulling away and tucking Yuri’s skates into the boot bag.  
  
His birthday was the epitome of a dream.  
Yuuri woke, rising with the sun’s materialisation in habit from regime, and found himself curled into the hard curve of Viktor’s abdomen as he breathed softly, legs tangled under the sheets in a messy bundle. The elder man’s hair was mussed up slightly, silver strands falling elegantly to rest on his sculpted features and chest rising and falling rhythmically with each gentle breath. Breaking-day sunshine trickled into the bedroom and scattered itself over the plain-white bedsheets crumpled and woven between them both: Yuuri breathed softly and admired the sight, letting the scene of the man beside him flood his senses as he nuzzled gently into the space under his jaw. He loved mornings like this - although rare, Yuuri cherished the moments they could lay together in bed and just doze, appreciating the time he could watch the passive expression of the other man rest quietly at his side.  
Viktor stirred as the other man brushed a strand of his fringe from the corner of his nose, tracing the pad of one finger gently across the curves and angular bows that made up the man’s complexion. He moaned softly in his sleep, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks in a tender display of weariness.  
“Good morning.” Yuuri smiled, murmuring into Viktor’s skin.  
“Happy Birthday, solnishko.”  
It was uncommon they had a day off from training, but Viktor had persuaded the skater to rest and enjoy his birthday how he wanted to. Viktor had eventually risen and cooked them both brunch, syrnitki and champagne, and watched as they ate together in bed, Yuuri carefully unwrapping each of his presents as though he might break one. He slipped the flannel on instantly, dragging the soft fabric over his bare chest and inhaling as the scent of Viktor’s home had worked its way in.  
“It looks so good on you,” Viktor praised, grinning to himself cheerfully, “You look so pretty in blue.” Yuuri blushed at his comments, smiling bashfully and pressing a kiss to his mouth.  
“Thank you, Viktor. It’s gorgeous.” He opened the skates and blades next, gawking at the intricacy of the boots. Viktor showered him with kisses and more presents, topping up his champagne until the bottle was finished and they landed in a giggling mess, blankets and pillows and sheets strewn across the bed haphazardly. The day passed quickly, and Yuuri couldn’t have been happier. Viktor had gone out of his way in so many aspects to make the day as thoughtfully constructed as he could. Yuuri couldn’t get enough of him.  
By the time dinner rolled around, Viktor was buzzing with excitement, practically overflowing with a warmth and comfortable attitude in Yuuri’s name.  
“Wear that navy button-up.” Viktor had asked, knotting a silver tie around his own neck. His eyes pleaded, Yuuri knowing the elder couldn’t resist him in something dark and tight that hugged his figure in all the right places. Yuuri couldn’t argue, gently placing his trousers and shirt on the bed and walking towards Viktor.  
“Thank you for today,” Yuuri played with the other man’s tie, tugging slightly on the silk, “You’ve made me feel so loved.”  
“You are loved,” Viktor whispered, brushing away a lone strand of Yuuri’s slicked-back hair from his face, “ever so much.” Viktor kissed him, slow and sweet and sensual, hips swaying to the faraway piano music in the background. His arms held onto the skater’s waist, pulling him closer as he moved to rest his chin on top of Yuuri’s head and sighing softly. They both moved in tandem, hips weaving to the low rhythm, Yuuri’s hands finding their way to Viktor’s neck.  
“Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled, smiling against Viktor’s chest.  
“Mm?” He hummed.  
“I love you.”  
  
—-  
  
They made it back into the apartment by eleven, hands curled together tightly in a grip that stowed warmth and comfort between them. Yuuri’s eyes drooped heavily with contentment, leaning into the other man for reassurance he was there; that it wasn’t a dream, that he was allowed to reside in a state of permanent prosperity and blissfulness in the presence of such a figure.  
“Can I kiss you?” Viktor spoke. Yuuri looked to him and examined the pale features of his coach’s face. They returned the same paradisal glow, eyes love-hungry and searching for a reason to touch him, anywhere, _everywhere_. They kissed, and Yuuri wanted to sob. Nobody loved him like this. Nobody knew how. Nobody but Viktor understood.  
“Stay here,” Yuuri broke, “please.” He added quietly, untangling his fingers from the front of Viktor’s shirt and stepping away to the bedroom. The elder stop unknowingly, dazed but trusting.  
“You don’t have to-” He started, following after Yuuri.  
“I’m not.” He reflected, eyes meeting with Viktor’s in a glance of tender sin. The door shut and Viktor paused, lazing onto the sofa and removing his blazer, beginning to unbutton the top of his shirt slowly. He never liked surprises, but if Yuuri was in a mood for generosity there was little room to complain. Nothing Yuuri ever gave him was any less than perfect.  
Minutes of undisturbed quiet passed, and Viktor finished unbuttoning his shirt, loosening his tie and slipping it over his head. He kept the shirt on. The apartment was warm from the underfloor heating, the modern design seeming so plain and boring in comparison to the traditional decorations at Yuuri’s back in Japan. He wished he were there, able to spend more time roaming the city with fascination in his eyes, sitting with Yuuri in quaint bookstores for a coffee and marvelling at the charming character of his small world.  
“…Viktor?” A voice called, shy and hesitant, unsure of himself. Viktor stood at the noise, turning to the door. What met him froze his heart completely still. Yuuri Katsuki, clothed in a black lace slip, bodice fringed with a dark ruffled hem. The top clung to his flat chest, the cups rounded to a sweetheart line, thin straps draped lazily along the tops of his shoulders. Sheer black satin fell away from the underlining, open in the middle and gathered at the shaped lace contouring his ribs. The sheer fabric finished at the tops of his thighs, elastic of the underwear stretching along his hipbones deliciously where a bulge protruded and the head of his cock peaked, ruffles at the hem lacing the edges but doing little to protect his dignity.   
“You…” The elder man began, eyes searching over Yuuri in a way that made him look starved. He couldn’t move, skin crawling with a burning urgency to kiss the skater everywhere but too afraid he would damage him. Yuuri looked so _delicate_ , the head of his cock pressed tightly against his stomach where his fingers linked together at his navel to hide his embarrassment. “Let me?”  
Yuuri nodded and backed into the bedroom, encouraging Viktor to follow.  
“You… bought this?” Viktor followed, pushing him down onto the bed and into the sheets. He kissed at his jaw, hands gliding along the hems of the sheer fabric and pushing it aside, admiring the softness of the garment. “For me?”  
“Always for you,” Yuuri breathed, tilting his head back, “always, _always_ for my Viktor.” Viktor’s heart jumped, a closed-mouth groan rumbling lowly in a nasally exhale.  
“The things you do to me.” He mumbled, kissing airy brushes to the other man’s collar. Yuuri breathed shakily, shoulders trembling at the way Viktor was so gentle, so caring. He kissed down his abdomen, hands trailing across the skater’s sides and ribs and anything he could reach, palms pressed flushed to the warm skin. Yuuri felt him reach the top of his hips, lips tracking down to where the underwear strained under its contents, pre-come dripping down the underside of his cock and wetting the soft fabric. His hips stuttered, feeling the flesh of Viktor’s tongue press against him and lick teasingly.  
“Please, Viktor,” Yuuri pined, hand matting itself softly into the strands of silver hair, “feels good.” Viktor sat back onto his thighs and used pulled at the top hem of the underwear decisively, dragging the fabric down Yuuri’s legs in a well-practiced fashion.His face was a picture; eyes lowly lidded in focus and lips parted, breathing unsteady and shallow. No matter how many times Yuuri saw him like this, he felt like he was seeing something completely new and reserved. The black shirt he was wearing was crumpled, the opened buttons allowing Yuuri a sight of his toned stomach and chest where a light sheen of sweat was forming. He was beginning to understand that context was everything - seeing the man flushed and naked in the onsen was nothing compared to that here, in the bedroom, wrapped in cold blue moonlight and plush duvets. Viktor pulled the underwear away completely and tossed it aside, running his hands up Yuuri’s thighs and pressing his thumbs into the supple flesh. He’d decided that he was soft in all the right places, where it counted, and although he gained weight easily he knew Viktor loved him; loved every ounce of his soft skin and changing body. He loved his stretch marks, birthmarks, each and every scar or imperfection skating had given him because it was _him_ and nobody else. He moaned softly, mindful of how the other man shifted above him.  
“You’re hard already.” Viktor stated, leaning on one elbow to bring to face close to Yuuri’s groin. He kissed at the tender area between his inner thigh and pelvis, sucking at the dip of skin.  
“I’m doubtlessly aware.” Yuuri mumbled, feeling as Viktor kissed at the underside of his cock, thumbing at the slit knowingly. The other man groaned, hips canting upwards in want. Viktor gave in and wrapped himself around Yuuri, mouth hollowing and tongue pressed flat against the underside of his length. Yuuri moaned quietly, letting the back of one hand press to his mouth to keep himself quiet as the elder man bobbed his head, Yuuri’s fingers still entwined with the silvery strands. Viktor had always been good at this; he knew exactly what made him weak and he always used it to his advantage, easing him apart from the seams and then kissing him back together again. His hand wrapped around what he couldn’t manage and took Yuuri further into his mouth, letting the head bump against the back of his throat so we could swallow. The skater whined, hands tightening in Viktor’s hair and pulling gently.  
“That’s it, Yuuri,” Viktor cooed, pulling himself away from Yuuri’s length to kiss at the base, “you can pull harder if you’d like. Use my mouth how you’d like to.” His voice sounded so strangely affectionate, as though he really wanted Yuuri to abuse him. He began to suck again, tongue dipping under the head and suckling at the pre-come, twisting his fingers firmly around the base of his cock. Yuuri groaned again, lips pressed tightly together as his hips rolled into the other’s mouth: reluctant but lustful, head swimming in thick heat.  
“Vik-” Yuuri choked, embracing the wet hotness and jerking roughly at Viktor’s hair. He didn’t want to hurt him, forcing the man down only part way before dragging him back up again. Viktor took it well, following Yuuri’s motions and letting the other push him to where he wanted him. He loved the sharp insistent tugs, each pull giving him another reason to remember that name: Yuuri Katsuki. Each and every haul of his mouth dragging along the feverish muscle forced him down further, lapping at Yuuri’s cock with wet, lewd noises that made Yuuri squirm. Viktor breathed heavily through his nose - and thank _God_ he had athlete’s lungs - stopping at the tip of Yuuri’s leaking erection to kiss it, watching as the other noiselessly untangled his fingers from the man’s hair and swallowed.  
“Lube?” Yuuri questioned, voice small and raw from desire. “Please.” Viktor nodded and motioned for Yuuri to sit up, crawling forward to kiss him.  
“Lay on your front, cushion under your stomach.” He spoke lowly, hushed, eyes barely-open as the elder pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s pliant mouth, nipping at his lips gently. He moved away, sliding off the side of the bed to pad towards the chest of drawers at the end of the room. He retrieved the plastic bottle and a condom, placing the foil packet onto the bedside table.  
Yuuri was laid out before him on his front just as Viktor had asked: back arched down towards the sheets, a tinted creep of warmth freckled across his ears and shoulders, hair wetted with sweat against his neck. Viktor could only imagine how hot he was, cock trapped between his stomach and the pillows and probably leaking everywhere. Yuuri would pay for this later, for making Viktor so flustered, so _hungry.  
_ “…Viktor?” Yuuri questioned, head turning towards the man who stood staring, admiring the way Yuuri blushed and inhaled sharply. He was quivering with need, pupils so dark and dilated Viktor questioned if he’d ever been so turned on. Viktor jumped into action and crawled to kneel behind Yuuri, bed puckering beneath him.  
“Don’t be surprised, okay?” Viktor kissed at Yuuri’s lower back, uncapping the lube and squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingertips, pressing one to Yuuri’s entrance. Yuuri sighed at the pressure, feeling as the digit slipped inside himself with practiced ease. Something soft draped across the skin of his cheeks and Yuuri flinched, Viktor’s warm breath nearing where the finger entered him and dragged slowly.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, mewling slightly as something wet and warm and sinfully good flicked along the edge of his rim. “V-Viktor!” He jerked, nerves on fire with the new sensation. His cock twitched against the pillows, Yuuri choking out a groan and writhing as the pressure was there again, circling the muscle where it stretched and Viktor’s finger burned a jolt of friction inside him.  
Viktor hummed, tongue pressing alongside his finger and working with it, the insistent burn shrouded in wet pleasure. Yuuri was moaning depravedly, stomach muscles tensing every time the other licked or kissed at his rim. Viktor, practically high from the noises Yuuri was making, hummed and moaned into the other as he pushed and pulled a gentle rhythm from inside the tight heat swallowing his finger in.  
“That’s dirty, Vikt- _ahh_ ,” Yuuri mumbled, clutching desperately at the sheets, “how did you-” Viktor removed his first finger and licked a stripe between Yuuri’s two cheeks, gliding across the ring of muscle and making the skater shudder gently. Viktor sunk in another finger, pushing down to the third knuckle and starting his ministrations again - kissing and licking at the stretched hole, moaning quietly into the blood-heated skin, fingers stroking cruelly against Yuuri’s insides. He drew his fingers apart and wormed his tongue between them, the wet pressure forcing Yuuri to bite into the duvet to silence a groan.  
“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor purred, “Don’t you go quiet on me, I’ll stop.” he threatened, pulling away and blowing gently across the saliva-slick skin. Yuuri shivered at the sudden change of temperature and let himself whine freely, head rolling to the side on the duvet covers.  
“Please, don’t,” Yuuri begged, mouth falling open as Viktor added the third finger and twisted his wrist to find _that_ spot. His fingers curled, letting Yuuri arch into the touch and press insistently down onto them, hips rolling between the elder’s hand and his dripping cock on the pillows under his stomach. Yuuri pined again, hiccuping as Viktor finally pushed into where he wanted him.  
“ _Here_ ,” Viktor murmured, pushing deeper again and pressing his tongue to where his knuckles lay against Yuuri’s entrance. He dragged the pads of his fingers out slowly, pausing just before they left his body and let Yuuri stretch around them again as he sunk them in further. Yuuri was so far gone, too far to even hear the moans of encouragement Viktor was licking into him, and instead decided to react by whining louder: choking out a sob as the elder pressed his fingers too deeply against his prostate with a perceptive knowledge and breathing so harshly he was becoming slightly lightheaded. He’d come too quickly if he wasn’t careful, cock so wet and hard and flushed it felt solid, constricted against his stomach where he rolled gently.  
“I’ll come,” He whispered, knowing Viktor had heard him when he removed his tongue and the pressure subsided.  
“Do you feel comfortable?” He questioned, kissing at the base of Yuuri’s spine softly. Yuuri breathed heavily, sighing shakily as the gentle touch and nodded, making a noise in confirmation. Viktor shuffled back up to the headboard beside Yuuri and reached for the condom on the side cabinet, hands sliding to remove his trousers.  
“Keep them on,” Yuuri breathed, moving to sit up and wincing as his cock bobbed between his legs, hot and heavy and completely full, “keep it all on, I like it.” Viktor licked his lips unconsciously, unzipping his fly and shrugging his boxers and trousers down just far enough so he could roll the condom on. Watching Viktor almost touching himself got Yuuri hot all over again, as though he were witnessing one of Viktor’s private moments. Did he have those? Or was Yuuri-  
“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor breathed, closing the distance between them quickly and pushing Yuuri onto his back so he could kiss him, “What are you thinking?” He was whispering, sucking at the skater’s neck and leaving marks, biting and licking at the flesh hungrily. Yuuri gulped, an open-mouth kiss to the column of his throat stealing all thought from him as he moaned.  
“Is it about me? Or us? And all the things I could do to you, have you writhing under me,” he continued between kisses, “make you moan and scratch at my back, hm? How I could kiss you senseless, hm, _sakharok_?” Yuuri was already groaning.  
“You do that, _ahh_ , already, Viktor.” He panted, shuffling as he felt the other’s erection lay against his stomach, burning into his skin.  
“Mm, do I?” He spoke almost innocently, but his eyes said otherwise, glancing to meet Yuuri’s, half-lidded and sinfully dark. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat and he ripped his head away to the side, eyes clamping shut as he whimpered. Viktor had pressed them together, hips driving at a torturously slow pace, skin practically on fire as the elder sighed into him and kissed another mark into the skin under Yuuri’s ear.  
“Get on with it,” Yuuri hissed impatiently, willing himself not to crack. If he came now, it would all be over and he wanted this, _needed_ this, the feel of Viktor filling him up - having those blue eyes scrutinising every tip and curve his figure in the slip, experience the way Viktor clawed at his shoulder as he came, watching as the man came undone before him. It was something he desired intensely, each and every time getting to see the man he loved pour his desire and trust through himself and feel complete in a way Yuuri could describe with no other words.  
Viktor chuckled and shifted backwards slightly, the temporary lack of body warmth over him leaving Yuuri to whimper quietly. Viktor lined himself up and pushed in gently, admiring as one side of the chiffon from the slip draped down over Yuuri’s ribs and onto the bed covers. Yuuri sighed almost silently, mouth falling open into a quiet moan, head swimming with blinding heat and _shit, he might just come soon_. Viktor exhaled sharply, head dropping forward, parts of his fringe plastered to his forehead from sweat and bit into his lip, hips finally pressing flush against Yuuri’s. The skater wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist as the elder grasped one ankle, hiking it over his shoulder as he leant forward. He pushed in deeper, maybe half an inch or so, and Yuuri mewled at the stretch, breathing heavily.  
“I’ve always marvelled at your flexibility, _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor purred, hips rocking slowly, “you take me so well. Are we feeling bold this evening?” Yuuri let out noise halfway between a choke and a groan, biting into his lip so hard it almost hurt. Viktor was good at this, _too_ good, managing to make his stomach swirl with red-hot need with just a few words whispered in the right way. He’d always been able to do it: always been the master of seduction and in knowing what Yuuri wanted, what he swallowed down so well and what buttons to press.  
“Don’t act like you’re controlling the situation,” Yuuri murmured, eyes flitting open to smirk at the other man, “I don’t see you dressed in women’s lingerie.” Viktor chuckled.  
“Indeed, and fine lingerie it is. But you’d only have to ask.” He pushed his hips forward again, drawing them out painfully slow. Yuuri’s eyes shot open fully, mouth frozen in speechless awe, cock twitching at the thought.  
“Then consider this my request.” His face felt hot. Viktor was sweating slightly, abdomen glistening in the low lighting as though his body were covered in thousands of rhinestones like those skin-tight costumes he wore. And _God_ , did Yuuri prefer this over any costume he’d ever seen. The man above him took his lower lip into his mouth, panting out slowly, acknowledging Yuuri’s request. Every slow thrust felt like it lasted an eternity, but Yuuri loved it; he took pleasure in feeling each agonising drag of his hips, every shifting, melting push that burned his insides, tracks of lightening melting through his core and up his spine.  
“You’re so dangerous, Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor groaned, eyes closing as he lost himself to a gentle rhythm of push and pull, like ocean waves, like skating, left to right. “If I’d have known what you would do to me…” He shook his head, body taught, breath falling from his lips in slurs.  
“And you, too,” Yuuri whimpered, watching as the elder almost looked vulnerable, as though remembering something important to him. “how I looked up to you all those years. And now look where we are. You do bad things to me too, _Vitenkya._ ” Viktor choked quietly, eyes opening a slit to watch Yuuri smile earnestly, honestly. He really did mean what he said. Viktor sighed to himself, breath wobbly, placing Yuuri’s ankle back down onto the bedsheets to lean forward and kiss him.  
It was slow, gentle, full of emotion. Soft in ways Yuuri had no idea Viktor was capable of, hips stuttering slightly every time they broke apart. Their lips moulded together so naturally and Yuuri breathed heavily through his nose, pleasure wracking his entire body. The slip had ridden up slightly, but it failed to bother him as Viktor placed one hand lightly on his chest, playing with the lace trims and mouthing at the curve of his jawline. He trailed his lips along his skin carefully, gently, stopping to press a delicate kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.  
They looked at one another, eyes soft, foreheads pressed together and eyelashes fluttering closed, breaths mixing together in a heavy need. Yuuri’s heart melted, something in Viktor had changed, had calmed in the Russian, less driven by need and more by desire, by love and authentic trust. Yuuri too, had changed. He was beginning to understand what Viktor wanted from him, what he loved most, how Yuuri could better himself, give more back to him.  
“Could you come like this?” Viktor kissed him again, head resting under Yuuri’s chin and sucking another mark into the skin. Yuuri gasped quietly, whining slightly, managing to form his words into a muffled _yes_ , mouth pressed closed by the back of his hand. Viktor pulled it away, kissing at the man’s knuckles and thrusting harder, hitting something in Yuuri that made his vision turn white. He hiccuped, breath hitching and body freezing point-blank.  
“ _Yes_ , _please_ ,” he sobbed again, hips shifting to meet each rock Viktor pushed into him, “I’ll come.” And he did, head falling to the side, hair plastered to the dampened bedsheets. He shuddered, gasping breathlessly and Viktor eased him through it, kissing at Yuuri’s pulse gently and groaning lowly as he too came. Yuuri sniffled as he came down from his high, eyes tearing up and grasping Viktor into his chest as the elder pulled out of him, knotting the condom and throwing it to the side. They breathed gently, the sweat and Yuuri’s come cooling on their bodies in the too-quiet room.  
“Don’t use that next time.” Yuuri moaned, eyelids fluttering open, chest still heaving.  
“Only if we can buy you some more lingerie.” Viktor mused, kissing Yuuri gently.  
“You can wear some too.” He stuttered back, laughing as the elder tickled at his sides.  
“ _I’m a man of my word, you know_.”


End file.
